Maiden Of Song
by Lady Yunalesca88
Summary: RE-WRITING/HIATUS Sirius Black never understood why Lena Kotani was always heading off to Dumbledore office in the middle of classes…
1. Lena Kotani

**Summary**

_Sirius Black never understood why Lena Kotani was always heading off to Dumbledore office in the middle of classes. This quiet girl never wasn't an extraordinary witch; she never really did well in classes. Black figured that might be the reason why she always left class, but something still didn't seem right. One night the Marauders catch the quite Gryffindor walking out of the common room, they then decided to follow her._

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter One: Lena Kotani**

* * *

"Padfoot! Oi Padfoot wake up!" James Potter muttered as he nudged is friend awake for the third time during the current Transfiguration class. Sirius Black yawned quietly, so no one would hear him, and sat up looking over to James. "Why'd you wake me up," He whispered. "I was having a good dream." James chuckled quietly as Sirius elbowed him in the stomach. Transfiguration was a boring subject to the boys, hence why Sirius usually slept and James always stayed awake to wake him up.

"Now everyone please pick up your wands and-" Professor McGonagall had began but was interrupted when a girl, sitting behind James and Sirius, raised her hand. McGonagall looked at the clock sitting on her desk. "Oh Mrs. Kotani, I forgot the time. You may go."

The girl nodded and bundled up her books and placed them in her bag. She was an attractive young girl, but no one really knew what she was like, she never really talked. Sirius propped his head on his shoulder and viewed the girl, Lena Kotani. She had medium length, black hair, which matched her well-shaped, sapphire blue, eyes. Lena walked pasted Sirius and quietly exited the room.

"Ok, as I was saying…"

"Why, do you think, that girl always leaves class?" Sirius asked James, ignoring what the Professor was saying.

"I dunno, I think I heard she goes to the headmasters office." James replied, as he picked up his wand and began to attempt to turn the ink bottle, in front of him, into a feather. Catching on, Sirius picked up is own wand and tried to do the same.

Soon enough the class was over, and Sirius and James were making their way up to the Gryffindor common room, seeing as they had free time before dinner. "Fizzy pop." James said threw mid yawn, so the portrait of the fat lady would open up and let them into the common room. "Ohh Prongs!" A short, stubby, boy called out as the two entered. Peter Pettigrew ran up to James, referring him to a nickname they all used on him. "Yo, Wormtail." He yawned again as he walked past the boy and took a seat in the middle of the common room, Sirius followed.

"You two have a good class?" Another boy, sitting across them, asked peering out behind a book he was reading.

"Boring." Sirius groaned. "I must have slept two times."

"Three." James corrected. "How was your class Moony?" He asked after a moment, also referring to this boy by a nickname. The other boy, Remus Lupin, smiled placing down his book. "It was alright." He said. Remus brushed some light brown strands of hair out of his eyes and picked up his book again.

The boys talked for a while until it was dinner time, in which they all walked down to the great hall together. On they way down Sirius caught a glimpse of the girl Lena stepping out of an empty classroom. She was looking at something in her hand, but as soon as she saw the boys approaching she quickly stuffed her hands into her pockets and hurried off. "Wonder what she was doing in there." Remus said as he too watched Lena run off.

"Who knows? She is a weird girl." Sirius stretched.

"She isn't that weird, Sirius" Remus sighed.

"She doesn't talk to anyone!"

"Yes she does. She and I talk during charms." Remus said.

"Yeah whatever." Padfoot grunted, and began to seed up toward the great hall. "I am hungry!"

…

"You idiot! You can't let people see you like that!" Lena Kotani said to herself as she wandered down the school corridors. She ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing, she reached into her pocket, Making sure no one was around. She pulled out a little ring from her pocket, looked at it a few times around, and then placed it back into her pocket. She quickly made her way up to the common room, to place the ring safely with her stuff, then went back down to the great hall, for some food. She had missed the dinner but made it in time for desert. She received some awkward stares as she walked in the great hall, but ignored them, quickly getting to the Gryffindor table and sitting down.

She ate quietly not talking to anyone, but that was normal for her. She didn't have many friends, or any at that matter. She did talk to some girls every now and again, but it wasn't like she was best friends with them. Lena did feel lonely most of the time, but she was content. Staying quiet gave her time to focus on controlling her powers. _"You may not have much time, Lena, therefore you need to keep yourself focused on the tasks at hand."_ Dumbeldore's words ran through her head. She sighed and took a few more bites of her pudding. By the time she finished eating it was time to go back to the common room for the night.

As she was walking out of the great hall two tall, seventh year, Slytherin's made it a purpose to knock Lena over. She gritted her teeth as she hit the ground. "Watch where you are walking girl!" The Slytherin grunted as he walked past her. "Same to you!" She growled only to herself. She picked herself up. She then began to walk again.

"Excuse me." Lena stopped walking as she felt someone tap her back. She turned around to see a familiar face. Remus Lupin stepped beside her. "Oh hello, Remus." Lena said quietly.

"You seemed to have drop this." He said holing up the ring. The female looked around then felt her pockets realizing she had dropped it.

"Thank you." She said taking it from his hands.

"You are welcome. Quite old looking that ring. Eh, anyways well see you around." Remus smiled then turned away from her and walked back to his group of friends.

Back in the common room Lena stayed up until the other Gryffindor went to bed. She yawned, tired, but knew she had to stay awake. She looked at her watch and took to her feet. "Well I better get going." She said to herself. She looked around making sure no one was around and stepped out of the common room.

…

"Come on get under the cloak!" Sirius whispered angrily to Wormtail. The blond boy got out of bed slipped on some shoes and ran under James' invisibility cloak. It was hard to get all of them under the cloak now that they had all grown, but they managed. The boys were about to walk down to the common room when they saw Lena Kotani.

"Gah! What is she doing up?" James groaned.

"Hold on a second… She is leaving…?" Peter said softly as he pointed to the girl who was now walking out of the common room.

"Come on! Lets follow her!" Sirius said beginning to walk after her. They caught up to her and walked out of the room.

They swiftly followed the girl all the way to the outside of Hogwarts. How she didn't get caught by any of the teachers walking around, it was beyond them. A few times there feet became visible but luckily she did not see. Once outside, Lena looked around. "Professor… are you there?" She called out to the darkness. The boys quickly ran over to a bush and took of the invisibility cloak, knowing they would not be seen.

"Right on time, I see." The voice of an old man came into earshot as Dumbledore walked out from the school. "I have enchanted the windows, so if anyone is to wake up and look out the windows they will not see us. Lena smiled at this comment. "Now do you have everything?"

"Yes." Lena reached into her pockets and took out the ring. Dumbledore smile gazing at the ring.

"Good, good. Now I assume you wore the right clothes?" The old Headmaster asked. Lena nodded and took of her Hogwarts robes to reveal a shirt with two long, vertical, cuts in the back. She stretched her hands and prepared to put the ring onto her finger. When she placed the ring on her finger her whole body lit up to the point here she was nothing but a mass of light. The boys watched with eyes open wide, as two giant, white feathered, wings sprouted on her back. Dumbledore smiled as soon the light around Lena subsided. The female looked amazed as she turned her head to see the wings.

"Now, shall we start our lessons."

* * *

**Yunalesca:** Sorry its kinda short... I wanted to end the chapter there because I have stuff I need to do. Please no flames if you didn't like it don't review. This is my first time writing a new story in like... 3 years or so.


	2. Oblivious

**Summary**

_Sirius Black never understood why Lena Kotani was always heading off to Dumbledore office in the middle of classes. This quiet girl never wasn't an extraordinary witch; she never really did well in classes. Black figured that might be the reason why she always left class, but something still didn't seem right. One night the Marauders catch the quite Gryffindor walking out of the common room, they then decided to follow her…_

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter Two: Oblivious**

**

* * *

  
**

_Oblivious  
__In the night  
__Like a dream of midday shadows__  
I'm sure we shall fall  
Toward the light..._

"I am going to be sick!" Lena cried out sharply, not seconds after her transformation. Her body twitched as she hit the ground. Remus gasped as he watched, but he knew he could not move. They could not be caught. Their eyes turned to the old Headmaster standing calmly in front of the female's twitching body. "You _will_ be ok. Give yourself a moment to adjust Mrs. Kotani." She let out a few sharp wails, and then hushed.

"That's it." He said softly. Black hair hung over her face as she gasped for breath. She was trying everything to calm herself. It was like this every time she placed the ring on her finger. She thought it would get easier within time, but so far it wasn't changing. Within another moment, Lena's breathing returned to its regular pace, and she was getting back to her feet. Apologetic words fell from her mouth, only to be waved off by the older man's hand. "Think nothing of it. It will get better within time. Trust me."

"P-Pro-Prongs..." Wormtail spoke, in a failed whisper. "SHHH!" Sirius growled back. "They might hear you!"

"Now, Shall we begin our training?" Dumbledore said aloud, breaking whatever silence had fallen upon the chilly night.

"Ye-" Lena hesitated. "Yes."

"Outstretch your wings, if you will?"

Lena seemed to know what he was going to say, and already had her large wings drawn back. A loud flapping noise echoed through the silent night. With a few swift movements the wings grazed the ground and drew back again. Lena closed her eyes tightly and let her arms fall, quite relaxed, at her sides. She was trying to lift herself from the ground.

"Whoa..." Wormtail watched, almost mesmerized.

Clumps of white feathers flew everywhere, as the movements grew more frequent. Dumbledore took a few steps away from the girl as he witnessed her feet lift from the ground. She was hovering...

_"...Amazing..."_ Both Sirius and James whispered, but then something snapped. Lena's eyes shot open.

"Ah!" The raven-haired female gasped.

"No! Don't take your consecration off of your wings Lena." The Headmasters voice came out strong, but it was too late Lena fell back to her knees.

As the boys watched the giant wings fall to the female's side, Remus tugged on James' shoulder. "We should go." No one disagreed, they had seen enough for one night. The boys did not want to risk being caught. As quiet as possible, the four huddled together and took off for the castle entrance.

...

"I swear Professor McGonagall's voice is enough to keep me awake. I honestly don't understand_ how_ you can sleep through it every day!" James groaned as he ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair. Sirius laughed loudly. Stretched his arms, then placed them behind his head. "What can I say? It may as well be one of my _many _talents."

Peter broke out laughing. "Oi! What's so funny Wormtail?? Huh?" He growled.

"No no!" Peter gasped. Laughing about Sirius' _talents_ statement. "It's nothing at all."

Annoyed, Sirius shot a remark back at Wormtail asking what talents he had. This started a mini-almost-childlike-argument between the boys. James only watched in amusement. Remus, however ignored the three. His head was propped in a book as he sat in the opposite direction of the other boys. In Remus' right had, he held a small white feather. It was clear he was trying to do research on the events they had seen last night.

"You found anything Moony?" James asked, now ignoring the childish fight between Wormtail and Padfoot.

Setting the book down, Remus shook his head. "Nothing at all. I am just curious to find out what that was."

"Why not just ask her?" Peter's voice piped up over Sirius' childish insults.

"What a wonderful idea Wormtail! I vote _you_ go up to her and say; _Hey, my friends and I thought it was strange of you to leave the castle at night so we followed you. Once outside we continued to watch you grow wings and try to fly like a birdie!_ Best idea you have ever come up with!" Padfoot laughed, trying to imitate the pudgy boy's voice. This sparked yet another fight.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Ridiculous."

...

She sat alone in an empty classroom. It was rather dark, but it didn't matter. Lena needed some place where she could sit in silence and try to think. She would have loved to just be able to go to the common room, but at times it was far to noisy, Lena would get too distracted. Sometimes it was hard enough to find an empty room with no ghosts hiding in its corners.

"Urg!" Lena grunted, her head falling to her hands.

She had just come from the Headmasters office, which always seemed to leave the female in a depressed mood. _'It probably doesn't help that you are sitting here sulking in the dark Lena!'_ She thought to herself, and then grumbled again. The raven-haired female slid to her feet. As she did so, she heard something cluck against the desk she had been sitting on. She stopped, and sighed. Lena did not want to think of the ring weighing down her pockets. It only made her remember about last night's events. She signed.

Lena pulled it from her pocket and viewed its strange shape. Gold, with a small jade feather and moon attached to the top, it certainly was not a light weighted ring. The ring had a battered look to it, the gold was chipped in many places, and at least no one would steal the ring for its looks. On the inside of the piece of jewelry were the words _"I will sing for crescent moon."_ ...And to Lena the words meant nothing. She slipped it back into the robes pockets, and left the classroom.

Lena Kotani had held on to that ring for as long as she could remember, but it wasn't until recently did she know of its _powers_. She figured it was just some family heirloom.

_'Some family heirloom.'_

The raven-haired female had no recollection of her family. No mother. No father. Aunts. Uncles. Absolutely nothing. All she had was this ring. She could not remember her childhood; the only thing she was aware of was the present. This school.

"There are many secrets behind this ring, Lena. Very strong magic as well." Dumbledore had said the first time he had laid his eyes on the ring. Upon entering Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore introduced Lena to one of the ring's many secrets. _The wings_. He promised to teach her all of its secrets. Lena has been working hard on the training, but recently it felt as though it has been going nowhere. You see, before Lena Kotani can find out more of the rings secrets, and even the meaning to the etched words, she will have to learn one crucial thing.

She would have to learn and master flying.

Lena walked the Hogwarts halls, passing other students without a glance, still thinking. She was almost sure last night was the night she would fly. Remembering her body grow light and the ground disappearing beneath her, something had made Lena lose it. It was almost like she could feel an extra presence in the area. Like someone else had been watching besides Dumbledore.

_'Get it out of your head. It is not possible.'_ She shook her head, now walking several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost time for dinner, she figured it would be best to put the ring away, not to risk losing it. Reaching the portrait she caught herself gazing at the fat lady. The painting coughed and then muttered "Password?" Lena sighed, she had an awful memory, and these passwords were never easy for her to remember. In the same pocket as the ring she pulled out a slip of paper and read form it "Fizzy Pop."

...

"Hey look!" Wormtail squealed quietly as he watched Lena Kotani came through the portrait hole. The other boys looked, without drawing attention to them. Remus shoved the feather in his hand into the transfiguration book he was currently working on homework with. He did it just in case Lena would look over.

Sirius cleared his throat. Preparing to do something the other boys were not. "Oi Lena!" He called. It got her attention. She was almost at the door leading to the female bedrooms rooms when she turned to see who was calling her. "Over here!" He waved with a wide grin.

Peter leaned to James. "What is he doing?" He breathed.

"Absolutely… no idea."

Hesitantly Lena walked to the set of lounge chairs the boys were sitting in. "Yes?" She asked in a timid voice, unsure why Sirius Black had just called her over.

"Oh I just wanted to ask." He paused. "We are in the same uh… transfiguration class right?"

"Uh.. Oh… Yeah. I, uh, actually sit behind you." She said, blushing a little, hoping she didn't sound strange for her comment. Lena could not disagree with the other girls who thought Sirius Black was very much attractive, however she was far too shy to ever try talking to him. _'Besides, he is too much of a play boy.' _ The voice in her head sounded.

"Yeah, Yeah! So I was wondering if you could help me out? You see I am having just a little trouble with the class." Sirius said with a wide grin. "Ah…" Lena looked from Sirius to his friends. Her eyes asking if someone else could do it. Remus Lupin just shrugged with a smile. She sighed

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but maybe you shouldn't fall asleep in class." This statement received a laugh from James. "Ah, so someone else notices."

Lena giggled. "Yeah, its hard not to when he snores."

"Ah! Missy I do _not _snore!" Sirius laughed placing his hand on his chest.

"Ohhh you do snore." James piped up.

Lena laughed as Sirius made another statement about how he is not the type of person who snores. The raven-haired female took a seat next to Sirius on the couches. "Do you have a transfiguration book with you?" She asked after a moment. "Hmm, Oh yeah transfiguration. It's here somewhere." The male next to her fumbled through his school bag to find his transfiguration book.

"Here, you can just use mine." Remus said. Handing his book to Lena.

_Without thinking. _

"Thanks Remus." She shot him a friendly smile. The female began to flip through the book to try to find the chapter her class had been working on, when Remus' _makeshift _ bookmark fell to her feet.

"Oh sor-" Lena froze. Her face turned white.

Looking down, Remus realized the major mistake he had just made, as Sirius Black leaned down to pick up Lena's pure white feather.

_...Oblivious  
Where are we headed?  
We flee into the distance  
underneath the water  
What a beautiful voice  
Sing aloud  
Our future..._

* * *

**Yunalesca **- And here it is! Ja! Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait! I hope it isn't all that dissapointing. I am aleady working on the next chapter. Oh Also! Thank you sooo much for the 2 reviews! I really apreciate it! Thank you so very much! I hope you like chapter 2! I am sorry it is short! PLEASE no flames! You don't even need to review if you don't like it! I beg you! Heh heh!  
Oh yes, The lyrics used as the beginning and end belong to the song "Oblivious by Kalafina!"


	3. Whispers, Dogs, and Songs

**Summary**

_The marauders followed Lena Kotani outside the castle to whiteness the amazing power she possessed. Curious about the events outside the castle Remus Lupin decided to do a little research, but to his displeasure nothing turned up about winged people. Meanwhile Lena sulked as she walked through the Hogwarts halls to the Gryffindor common room. Her mind stuck on her failed attempt at flying. Once inside the common room Sirius called Lena over. Making up any excuse to get the female to talk he asked for her help with his Transfiguration work. Agreeing, she grabbed hold of Remus' textbook only to find one of her pure white feathers tucked into the old musty pages of the book…_

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter Three: ****Whispers, Dogs, and Songs**

**

* * *

  
**

_You are lost in nightmare  
__deep in blue illusion__  
one more kiss to wake you up  
come be mine, you are mine…_

Sirius bent down and picked up the pearly white feather. The air was thick and everyone was silent. Lena's mouth hung a little open. The only thing that kept the room from growing completely silent was a pack of first-year girls giggling about boys.

"W-whoa. I don't think I have ever seen a feather so white! Heh Heh." Peter gulped as he spoke.

"…W-well now, Remus." Sirius' words started slow. James could tell he was trying to come up with some sort of cover up. "What was it you_ just_ told me moments ago? When I asked you to help me with my transfiguration work?"

Remus caught on. Lips curling into a smile. "Uh, well I said I wasn't able to transfigure my ink bottle into a feather."

A huge wave of relief washed over Lena as some color returned to her face. Sirius jumped to his feet. "You are an awful liar!" His index finger inches from the werewolf's nose. Remus let out a small chuckle. "You _should have known _ I was lying the moment the words feel from my mouth, Sirius."

"I guess you really aren't smart!" Peter blurted out laughing.

Sirius' head snapped to his left. "What did you say, you worm?"

"You are stupid." The pudgy boy said getting to her feet.

Their act was going over very well. James looked to Remus both giving each other a slight nod. Then they eyed Lena. She giggled as she watched Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew break out into one of their infamous childlike fights.

Remus wristwatch went off just as he noticed the common room go empty. It was dinnertime. Taking to his feet, he walked to Lena's side and offered her a hand to help her up from the couch. "If you would like, you can walk with us to the dining hall with us." He let his voice grow a little louder. "If the two 5-year-olds keep bickering, but they _will _miss their dinner."

Remus' words had grabbed both boy's attention. "Oh no mummy! I don't want to miss dinner!" Sirius chucked widely as he referred his friend to a mother.

Lena giggled as she wiped some water out of her eyes. Her previous fears completely disappeared. She dusted off skirt as she felt an arm snake its way around her shoulders. Jumping slightly, she looked to her left to see Sirius Black. "Ok transfiguration buddy, you can spend the walk to lunch explaining what exactly our homework is!" He laughed as he led Lena out of the portrait hole.

Remus, Peter, and James followed close behind as they watched Sirius make a "thumbs up" sign behind his back with his free hand. "Wait, you mean to say you don't even know what we had for homework?" Lena's voice called out.

"Hey! You heard me snoring!"

"Thought you said you didn't snore." James said quickly.

The group continued to laugh and make jokes the whole way to the dinner hall. Once there Lena was ordered to sit next to Sirius. Remus to her left and James and Peter across from them. She was very relieved to find that she didn't have to talk about Transfiguration class all though dinner. Sirius seemed too given up on the subject on the walk to the hall.

Sitting with a group of people was different for Lena. At dinner she usually sat alone, and if she was sitting with a group of people she was not usually welcome to talk. This was a change, and a pleasant change. It wasn't like Lena didn't want friends. It wasn't like she was a loner. Everything all weighed down to the heavy ring still in Lena's pocket.

Slipping a food filled spoon into her mouth, Lena eyed Sirius then Remus, sitting next to her. Why had they suddenly found an interest in her? Hadn't she once over heard Sirius Black commenting about how weird she was? Remus Lupin had been kind enough to chat with her every now and again, but what about James Potter and Peter Pettigrew? She placed her spoon into the bowl of soup she had been eating.

"Does the soup not taste good?" Remus asked after a moment. It appeared that Lena Kotani had been having an intense staring contest with the liquid food. "Ah!" She gasped, her fingers rubbing her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just… Uh, thinking." Lena shot Remus a smile. His eyes seemed different, but she wasn't quite sure what made it that way. Something seemed… animal-like about them.

Dessert passed almost as quickly as dinner had. Lena was welcomed to walk with the boys back to their common room. As they walked she listened to James and Sirius laugh something about a Slytherin Student. She minded her own business since she did not know who they were talking about, but had a slight notion they were speaking of Severus Snape. Almost everyone in Hogwarts knew there had been _bad blood _between The Gryffindor group and Snape. Lena's hands fell into the pockets of her robes. Just as Sirius let out a loud laugh, a crack of thunder could be heard outside the castle walls.

"…_We dance for the idiots…"_

"What?" Lena asked aloud. The boys stopped to look at her, confusion written over their faces. A song like voice flooded into a Lena's ears. It had caught her so much by surprise, she thought it might have been one of the boys.

"Sirius was just making a joke abou-" Remus was cut off. _Thunder again._

"No. Not that. The comment about _idiots_-" Lena froze, a look of shock falling over her face. "Neh- No. Never mind. Uh, its nothing."

"Ar-are you sure?" Peter's voice came, sounding very confused.

The raven-haired female took a step back. "Yes!" A fake attempt at a cheerful voice fell from Lena's lips. "I just remembered I… forgot something in a classroom. I need to get it." Lena Kotani was a terrible liar.

"We'll go with you if you like?" Sirius blurted when he noticed the female turning to go.

"No!! Ah! I mean, no it's ok. Thank you so much for letting me sit with you at dinner. It was fun! If you still want help with transfiguration…" She trailed off and turned around. "I gotta go." and without another word Lena had started off down the hall in a quick pace leaving the boys staring at her in silence.

"Okkkk…" Sirius dragged out. "That girl… is mental. Pretty girl, but mental"

"You recon we should follow her?" James asked, after nodding in agreement to the "mental" comment.

…

Lena wandered into the first empty classroom she could find. A thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead. She had no idea what had just happened. She touched her ring and heard…

She pulled the jade ring from her pocket. _Nothing._ Sighing, Lena eyed the dirty old thing. Eyeing the etched words. "I will sing for crescent moon." She said out loud. _'But then what was that… those words. Who said them? Why did I only hear them?' _Her mind racing, she ran a few fingers through her back hair.

"We dance for the idiots…" Lena whispered aloud. "and I will sing for crescent moon." Felling the two sentences had something to do with each other. They sounded so… so familiar.

Familiarity didn't mater, Lena had a poor memory and had a hard time remembering old things. She racked her brain. _'A story? No… A riddle? I don't think so.' _Lena was in dire need of fresh air. Thinking was starting to make her head hurt. She left the classroom and headed for a way to the outside. It was just a _little _after hours, but she was suppose to meet the Headmaster out there later anyways.

The air outside was cool as rain hit the ground. A breeze blew over from the lake by the school, but it didn't mater to Lena. Ring, still in hand, she stepped onto the open grounds, found a bench, and took a seat. Thinking back she realized how odd she must have seemed in front of Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius. Her mind fell back onto the question as to why they started talking to her, of all people, out of the blue.

Thunder overhead cracked. "I'm such a stupid girl. Acting like a weirdo, running off, skipping classes." It was a no wonder why she had no friends. Her head fell down as she hugged her knees to her chest. _'It's cuz your not like them, Lena!'_ A voice, her voice, reminded her. "Of course…" She closed her eyes.

_Crack! _

"…_In the land of…" _

Lena's eyes popped open. Someone or something was there. Watching her. She could feel it. Taking to her feet, she looked around. "Dumbledore? Headmaster? He-hello?" Lena's voice tumbled.

The sound of twigs crushing behind her made the female jump. She turned around. "Oh!" She gasped when she met the eyes of a large black dog staring straight at her. The dog froze for a minute or so, and then started to pant. Lena immediately calmed. She felt that the dog would not hurt her, so she sat back on the bench.

"What are you doing here? I have never seen you around before." She gave the big animal a warm smile. She held her hand out for him to sniff, and he did so. Lena figured the god felt comfortable because the dog sat down before her, and let her pat his head.

"I wish I had some food for you. I'm afraid I don't got any." She said aloud, to the great black dog. He made a little whimpering noise. "Ohh, don't do that. I really don't have any food."

Suddenly. Lena laughed very loudly. "Oh goodness, look at me! I run off and act like a weirdo in front of classmates, and now… now I am sitting her talking to some big dog!" Lena scratched behind his ears. "Good thing you aren't a bad dog. If you were I am sure I would have already gotten bitten."

'_It's ok. I only think you are a little mental.' _The dog,_ Sirius_, thought as she scratched, making his foot hop a little as she hit a good spot.

"Like that doggie?" She hummed, her voice almost sing song like. Lena closed her eyes, calmly, focusing on scratching the mysterious dog. There was another crack of thunder. As each one sounded it seemed to remind her of the ring weighing her pocket. The female caught herself thinking again. _'A nursery rhyme? A- A song…."_

She seemed to hit something in her brain. For a fragment of a second, Lena thought she was about to remember something very important. She opened her eyes, looked stare into the dogs pretty grey eyes. And like that, all in a second, She forgot what she was thinking of. "Craaaaapp" Lena growled letting go of the dog and burying her head into her hands. There was a wall there, in her mind. Something did not want her to remember about her past. The female felt a wave of ridiculousness rush over her.

_Crack!  
'Wait!' _Lena's mind went off. Her head popped up from her hands. She did recall something. A song, a melody. She didn't know how it got into her head, but she knew it was a song she had her before, long ago. She parted her lips, took a deep breath, and sang aloud.

"_In the land… of twilight." _She paused. Sirius' head popping up to look at Lena. Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail also watching close by. _'Under the moon. We dance for the idiots' _ She took another breathe. _'Ring-around-the-roses. Jump to the moon….We sing with the castanets.'_

The night again fell silent besides the sound of the rain. Lena closed her mouth. The dog laid his head on her lap, eyes closed. "Di-Did you like that?" She asked quietly when the dog opened his eyes. _He did._ Lena's voice, some how, made Sirius become extremely relaxed, in the cold rain. Scratching behind his ears, made Sirius again close his dog eyes. Again his head was lying on her lap. "I'm glad." She nearly whispered, smiling a warm smile.

Suddenly, the night was disturbed. A sound of large flapping wings filled the air. It reminded Lena of her own wings. She jumped up as did Sirius, growling while doing so.

"Who is ther-AH!" Lena was cut short when she felt her entire body fall limp. Suddenly she was face first against the grass. The dog was now tugging at her robes. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tired, her limbs could not be moved.

The flapping stopped, and a loud voice filled the air. _"E'Shikiel Rehlehm Lena'cel Kotani!"_

Lena thought she recognized her name, but nothing more. The words were a different language, and spoken in a male's voice. She could feel someone standing over her. Someone strong, and powerful. Lena was scared, and it seemed the dog had decided to run off. Lena was alone next to this strange person. Completely alone, laying face down in the wet grass. Defenseless against harm.

* * *

**Yunalesca:** Like I said! Another chapter!!! I hope it is alright! ^-^; I have been feeling like I have been in quite the writing mood, soo hopefully another chapter will be posted soon!! Please be easy, no flames. Thank you for the comments on the last chapter! Im glad you like my story!! Thank you!! I will get to the next chapter soon!!


	4. A Rainy Confrontation

**Summary**

_The marauders covered up their mistake from Lena, and invite her to have dinner with then She happily accepts, but during the meal she ponders why they are suddenly being so nice to her. Remus Lupin had been the only one of the four who had ever really acknowledged Lena's existence. Lost in thought, a voice rings through her head. She is confused, and leaves the boys so she can think of whose voice she heard. Lena knows she had heard the words before, but she wasn't sure from what. While outside a big black dog-Sirius- reveals itself to Lena. Petting him, she tells him how much of a weirdo every thinks she is. She doesn't blame them. Suddenly she remembers that the words that came to her, were words of a song. Breaking the night's silence, Lena sings, and everything turns to chaos…._

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter Four: A Rainy Confrontation**

**

* * *

**

He felt like an idiot for leaving Lena lying in the grass like that. Sirius would not have left her, had he not seen somebody moving in the distance at the Hogwarts entrance. Once he was safe, in a deserted Hogwarts passageway, he transformed back into himself and whispered, "Accio robes" A moment later the other marauders pulled off the invisibility cloak before him.

"What was that?" James asked.

"No idea, but it doesn't seem good." He replied, breathing heavily. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. He had to fight every intention to run back out there and help Lena, he felt like a coward for leaving her in the first place.

"We should go back!" Peter said loudly, pointing backward with a pudgy finger.

"No." Sirius breathed. "I think I saw Dumbledore at the castle entrance. If it was him then everything should be ok." He ran his fingers though his dark black hair. He couldn't understand what he had just seen.

When Lena had sang to him everything seemed to relax. He closed his eyes for a second as he thought about it. There was something about her voice, as he listened to her sing he felt as if the cold, rainy, night was turning warm. It made him feel wonderful. What he couldn't understand was the feeling of danger that aroused within him seconds before the outsiders arrived.

"I don't get it, aren't people not able to apparate within the school grounds?" Peter's question was cut short when Sirius shot him an angry look.

"They didn't apparate!"

"They came out of nowhere Sirius." James said, sticking up for the little blonde boy.

"I know they did!" He snapped. "But obviously they did not apparate because they wouldn't be here would they?"

Finally, Remus decided to speak up. "It doesn't matter how they got here! I think all that matters right now is what they want with Lena." Sirius nodded in agreement. "We should get back out there, as long as we hide, we should be fine."

…

Feeling came back to her body. Lena groaned a little, and pulled herself to her feet. She wiped raindrops from her eyes to look up at the person standing over her. Upon meeting their gaze, her jaw dropped.

Wings. Large pearly wings, outstretching from a tall boy's back. The boy looked to be about Lena's age. He was dressed in elegant- almost uniform like- clothes. He wore a long gray coat, with many medal looking objects pinned on the right side of his chest. The boy held his hands neatly behind him. On his left arm Lena could see a red armband with a symbol of a moon and feather. Then his large wings flapped, and tucked themselves against him.

He stared down at her. His eyes a sapphire blue color. They stared right though Lena, who probably looked like a pathetic, scared, girl. The tall male did not look away, with his deadpan look. He didn't even turn to face Dumbledore when the old headmaster approached.

"Dumbledore." They seem to have met once before. Lena watched the two in confusion. She was still curled up on the ground, in the muddy grass.

"Rosiel." Dumbledore replied, his tone warmer. "Why is it you are here?" The headmaster asked after a moment. Finally, the winged boy turned turning his eyes away from Lena.

"I was put under strict orders to retrieve my master's daughter. " His tone was angry.

Dumbledore's lips curved into a smile. "I am afraid you cannot do that." He chuckled. Rosiel seemed to be taken aback. Lena wiped wet strands of hair out of her eyes, and continued to watch without speaking. Did they want her? Why was this guy here? Who was he? What did he mean _'retrieve my master's daughter'_?

"What?" Rosiel growled lowly.

"Exactly as you heard. You see Miss Kotani has been living at this school for quite sometime, and she would be greatly missed if she suddenly disappeared-"

"Come off it old man!" A female's shrill voice sounded behind Rosiel. Now, Lena could see another winged person gliding to the ground. Her outfit virtually the same as her companion's.

"Welcome Gracia." Dumbledore greeted her with a kind smile. She merely scowled at him. Gracia was stunningly beautiful. From what Lena could see, the female had extremely long black hair, which flowed beautifully behind as she strode to stand next to Rosiel. Her eyes, Lena could tell, were a bright blue like hers. Something seemed very familiar about this woman, but Lena couldn't place her in her fragmented memories. However she was hardly trying, Lena was too stressed to try to think.

"Listen, we were told if we had to take her by force we could." Gracia snorted then her gaze fell to Lena. Immediately Lena shuddered. The feeling of the other female's eyes looking her pathetic form up and down frightened her.

"Really now?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

Annoyed, Gracia turned to Rosiel. "I am sick of this Rosi!" She growled. "Can't we just kill him??" Her question sounded very child-like.

"No!" He snapped as a reply. "No lives shall be taken."

'_What a relief.' _Lena thought as she looked at the three standing before her.

"Why exactly does your master want Lena?" Dumbledore's clam voice asked another question. Gracia rolled he eyes and growled. Rosiel, however, stayed calm. He stared at Dumbledore, thinking hard, and then replied, "Ever since Lena was _thrown away,_ master hasn't been able to find one of the seven Maiden's Rings."

"Yeah, and we came here because heard _her _singing a _Song of Twilight! _The songs power was too strong for an exile-who shouldn't remember how to properly use our magic!"

'_They are… They are talking about me?' _ Lena's thoughts began to race. _Thrown away? Exile? _What the hell are they talking about? _Maiden's Rings? _She knew what they meant when it came to that subject. Her ring. They would not take it from her. She could not let them. As much as she had come to resent the ring at times, she would not let these _strangers _have it!

"Dumbledore?" Lena finally let her voice be heard. Both winged beings cringed at the sound of her voice. "What are they talking about? I – I don't understand what's going on at all." She was so cold her body felt numb.

Gracia laughed after Lena finished. "Stupid _Mongrel_ forgets who she is!" There was a sharp pain in her head, as thunder sounded again. For some reason the word _Mongrel _made Lena feel sick. As Gracia said it, it seemed to bring back of feeling of sadness and pain. At that very moment, a memory flowed back into Lena, enveloping her mind.

...

"_Daddy! Daddy please! I am good! I am good! Don't do this!!!!" Lena could hear a little girl screaming and pleading for her father's attention. She was trapped in a white room. Chains were attached to her feet, and her arms were bound behind her back making it impossible for her to move. _

_Tears streamed down Lena's childlike face as she slumped to the ground. A group of people stood in front of her. "Please don't send me down there Daddy!" The raven-haired girl grabbed a hold of an older man's robes. He franticly tried to kick her off. "Away mongrel!" He growled. _

_His order made Lena fall back, sobbing. "I rather die! Please!" Looking up at the group she began to search faces for kinder ones. "Rosi! Graci! Please! Tell him! I rather _die_ than do there!" They did not look at her. They _would _not look at her. _

"_I grow tired to listening to her. In the morning we shall be rid of her." With that Lena's father turned his back, and left the room. Soon after everyone else followed. Leaving the poor, pathetic, Lena sobbing on the floor. _

_Everything faded into white._  
..._  
_

"Gr-Graci…" Lena whispered as soon as she came back to reality. She remembered this girl. Not every well, but she had remembered just enough. "Wh- Why- Why didn't you convince daddy!" Lena cried, thinking back to her memory. Gracia jumped a little, unaware that Lena could even slightly remember her.

"To this day she is as pathetic as ever! Lena Kotani I may have loved you before my little sister, but today you are nothing but a filthy mongrel to me!" Gracia scoffed.

Rosiel cleared his throat. "Lena Kotani we are under orders- "

"Yeah I heard you!" Lena shyly snapped.

"Fine then. Do you have one of the Maiden's Rings in your possession?" He asked after a moment.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" Lena replied only half lying. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to tell her to say this.

"She lies! Rosi, she lies!" Gracia shrieked. "I can feel its power! It is here!"

"Maybe it is not the ring's power you sense, Gracia." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Old mad I will kill you if you butt in-"

"Gracia!" Rosiel growled.

"Maybe you should learn to control her better, Rosiel." Dumbledore teased, adding a chuckle.

A surge of rage pulsed though Lena. She could feel Gracia growing angrier and angrier by the moment. All within a second Gracia was in the air, her arms outstretched. Suddenly Lena felt a sense of danger. She jumped to her feet as Gracia shot many jets of light toward Lena.

"Retrieve Lena!" Rosiel yelled.

"_Konme konme mea victori!" _Gracia recited in what sounded like a song-like voice. Another jet of light was sent her way when Gracia finished. Lena was now rushing to her headmaster's side. He held his wand out in front of him. Shielding himself and his student from Gracia's spells.

"Whatever you do Lena, don't give them that ring!" Lena could hear Dumbledore say lowly, so the attackers would not hear. As soon as he said this, Lena could feel an immediate hate for the little ring again. If they wanted it so badly to the point of attacking then Lena sure as _hell _did not want it! However, before the raven-haired female could protest, Rosiel cast a stronger spell at the two. Lena dodged it, but only by an inch.

"Head for the castle! They cannot reach you there!" Dumbledore yelled, before Lena could even think of running to the castle's entrance Rosiel flew to the area, blocking her. Without thinking she turned and ran the other way. _'Need to run! Must get away! Dumbledore will be fine!' _Her thoughts raced faster than ever. She had no idea where to go, she was heading into an opposite direction of the castle's entrance.

"Shit!" She growled, knowing of her mistake. There was no other way into the castle they way she was heading… or at least none she knew of.

Suddenly Rosiel's spell hit her side, and her body erupted in pain. It felt as though someone had thrown a spear though her. When Lena looked down, she could see blood. The female looked behind her, as she cradled the injured side of her body.

She was far from where Dumbledore stood. Lena could no longer see Gracia's wings, but nothing mattered. Rosiel was almost close enough to capture her.  
She had lost…

"Lena!!!" A familiar voice grabbed her attention. She looked to her left, where she could see a group of boys coming out from behind a bush. The lot of them shot spells at Lena's attacker. Rosiel swore out loud when a few hit him.

"Stupefy!" As soon as Lena heard the spell fall from Sirius Black's mouth she weakly pulled her body up, and began to run to them. She was slower now. Her body extremely injured. Everything hurt. _'Just need to get to…God it hurts!'_

"I got her! Get to the castle!" Sirius yelled to his friends. They nodded and ran for the Hogwarts secret passageway before Rosiel or Gracia could reach any of them. In the distance, they could see Rosiel's body twitch as he pulled himself to his feet, and then lifted himself into the sky.

As he did so, Lena collapsed in pain. She groaned out, clutching her side. "You'll be ok! Just hold on!" Someone was by her side now. Lena could hear Sirius speak calmly. Trying to get Lena to relax as he bent down and scooped her injured body into his arms.

"You're ok now." He reassured her as he carried her to the passage. Lena fought to keep her eyes open. She could see Rosiel and Gracia meet in the sky and then take off. It was over. Lena gasped and then her eyes feel shut as she went unconscious.

* * *

**Yunalesca**: I am SO very happy to see people are reading my story and liking it! Thank you SOO SO much to**Naflower05**,** .Delacour**, and **AUOH**!!! I am very greatful that you guys have commented and like my story! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter isn't too god awful. I finished writing it just now at 2:00 am... I hope it isn't very bad. I will start work on the next chapter very soon! Oh and before I forget, all of the lyrics I use and my story are by Kalafina or Yuki Kajiura, unless stated otherwise. Also I do not own anything that J.K. Rowling does. I am sure everyone is aware of this, I just figured a Disclaimer was needed somewhere in this story!  
Enjoy!


	5. Folklore

**Summary**

_Sirius had run, but instantly felt like a fool for leaving the defenseless female. She had sung for him, but something happened when she sang. A song, which summoned people from Lena's past. They did not act kindly during their meeting. Rosiel and his companion Gracia argued with Dumbledore as Lena sat by in the grass listening. The two explained told the old Headmaster that they were ordered to retrieve their 'master's daughter'. This statement had lead to confuse Lena, however she became to understand a little more after a memory of hers was triggered after Gracia uttered the word Mongrel. As the confrontation became more drawn out Gracia became less willing to talk. She had enough, flew into the air, and cast many spells. Lena took off, Dumbledore's orders, into the wrong direction of the castle's entrance. Luckily the marauders where watching close by…_

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter Five: Folklore**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks past. She had been unconscious in the hospital wing for one of the weeks, but the next she had returned to her normal school life, having only a few bandages to show for the event. Lena had been _dieing _to know more about the event. More about those people, and mostly about her powers. However, Professor Dumbledore, the man who had known more than he was leading Lena to believe, was called away from the school on _business _shortly after their ordeal. Therefore, Lena Kotani would have to wait for an exceptional explanation until the headmaster would return to the castle. For now, she would wait and wonder about all of the things that had happened that night. Wonder about her family, Gracia and the boy Rosiel, and about the people who had saved her.

Lena looked from the classroom window to the sleeping boy in front of her. He was snoring. Shyly, she smiled, and started to feel her face turn red. Immediately she looked down at the paper she should have been writing notes on. Sighing, she tried to turn her attention away from everything that had happened, but it was hard.

"_You're ok now." _She heard his voice again. There was something about the way he had said this that sent butterflies frolicking into Lena's stomach. Her face was slowly turning into that pink color again. Lena closed her eyes, thinking about the moments before she fell unconscious. She coughed suddenly, choking on the air around her. This must have awakened Sirius, because he jerked his head up and then started whispering stuff to James.

Now that he was conscious, Lena felt as though she couldn't look into his direction. Class was almost over, she felt as though that moment would never come. Since the ordeal Lena had not said a word to the group of boys had had saved her that night. More than anything she wanted to ask then why they were even there, what they had seen? However, something told her it would be better to wait until she heard from Dumbledore.

Lena doodled on the parchment before her, humming a little as she did so. It was the same song from that night. It was stuck in Lena's head; she didn't even realize she had been humming it until she shyly decided to let her eyes wander again to the boy in front of her. _Bad idea._ The humming had drawn attention; as soon as she looked up her blue eyes met a pair of gray eyes.

Sirius gave Lena a little smile. "Wa-was I…" The female trailed off, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I am sorry."

"Ah, I wasn't paying much attention anyways. Our little secret-"

"Lena! Sirius!" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice kept Lena from turning a shade pink again. "Is it too much of a task to ask you to do your work quietly?!" She asked. Annoyance laced in her tone.

"I- I am sorry!" Lena gasped as she looked back at her parchment.

Not long after, the class ended. Lena rushed to gather her books. The sooner she was out of the damned class, the better. She wondered when the headmaster would be back, as she watched Sirius and James stride out of the class. Lena knew when they speak again the boys would want answers.

The raven-haired girl slung her bag around her shoulder, and then turned to leave the room as well. Her stomach hurt with each step she took, and it hurt even more when a few first years ran into her.

"Shit!" Lena swore, her hand flying to the bandages. She opened her mouth to yell, but someone said it before her.

"Hey watch where you are going next time!" Said the voice.

"S-Sorry!" Apparently frightened, the group ran on after replying.

Sirius walked beside Lena. "You alright?" He asked after an awkward silence. Lena took a moment to respond. "I-uh... Yeah, I'm ok. It just hurts like hell." Her voice quivered a little because of the pain.

"Lena, are you sure?" He asked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. Not believing.

This made Lena smile. "Yes. Really I'm o-" Her knees buckled underneath her, causing the raven-haired girl to nearly fall over. Lucky enough for Lena, Sirius was right there, and caught her by the arm.

She gasped. He helped her get her footing right, and then let her use him as means of support. Lena's mind commented on how Sirius had a rather strong grip, this made Lena blush instantly. "Come on, you should go to the hospital wing. I'll take you there." Either, Sirius didn't notice the girl's bright pink face or he was just good at acting. Even so, Lena made a mental note to make sure she didn't make eye contact until the heat in her face subsided.

"Th-Thanks Sirius…" She trailed off. The two began to walk. Along the way, a few girls gave Lena odd or angry looks; she figured they were few among the many girls who had a crush on Sirius Black. _'Better hope they don't try to confront you later, accusing you of being all over him, Lena.' _Sighing, she just wanted to get to the hospital wing and get away from him.

"You know, No one is gunna bother you." Sirius suddenly said, trying to reassure her. Almost as though he knew how uncomfortable she was getting with each look shot at her.

"Wah-How did you?" She questioned.

"I can feel you cringe every time another girl gives you a dirty look."

"Ah well I guess that _would _give me away wouldn't it?" Lena giggled a little painful giggle.

"I mean, who wouldn't be jealous? You_ are_ walking with the best looking guy in school." He laughed loudly as he cracked the joke. Lena laughed too, although she half wondered if he actually thought that.

Not much longer, and the two reached the hospital wing. Sirius decided to wait next to his raven-haired classmate when Madam Pomfrey quickly waved her wand. The old bandages fell off. The large hole on the side of Lena's tummy was now very visible. Sirius eyed her for a moment, then turned away before Madam Pomfrey could yell at him to leave.

The older woman drew a curtain as she muttered a few spells. Lena watched as new bandages began to circle around her stomach. Only a few more minutes, and her injury was re-wrapped. Lena could now stand and move about again. Sighing in relief, she uttered words of thank you to the woman and walked to Sirius.

"All set?" He asked. "That quickly? Wow, I have to say that woman is a genius!"

"Yes, you know you didn't have to wait, right?"

"Yeah, but I did." He laughed a little. "Wanna head back to the common room with me?" He asked after a moment.

Lena hesitated, but then nodded. Following him out of the room. They walked in silence for most of the hike to Gryffindor tower, until Lena finally decided to open her mouth. "Um… Sirius?" Her, suddenly, timid voice came as a surprise to him.

"Yeah?"

"That stuff…" She paused to take a deep breath. "The other week. Wh-Why is it you haven't asked about it yet?" Her gaze dropped from Sirius to her feet. Her words came out rushed, and probably confusing sounding.

"Eh, I figured you would talk to us about it when you felt up to it." He said, his tone different than is usual happy-go-lucky one. "Professor Dumbledore already talked to and scolded the lot of us for being out of the castle after hours."

Lena was surprised to hear it. "H-he did?" She asked. Sirius nodded. "Ohh yess. He did this right after I got you to the hospital wing. You passed out as soon as I picked you up, but it's understandable… I mean you were bleeding a hell of a lot."

"Did he tell you anything?" She was curious. Maybe Dumbledore told them who the attackers where. Maybe he told them more about Lena, about her powers. To know anything about the event, at this point, would make Lena feel better.

However, to her distress, Sirius shook his head. "He said you would fill us in when you woke up. After a week of sleeping we decided it would be best not to jump you with questions as soon as we saw ya." He said. Not just speaking for him, but for the rest of his friends.

"I wish I could tell you everything…" She whispered just as they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Fizzy pop!" Sirius said clearly, before the lady could ask for a password. Sirius took a step back and let Lena enter first. "After you." Lena smiled and said thanks.

As soon as she entered the common room, Lena could the rest of the marauders sitting on the couches. From the looks of it, they were all huddled over a piece of parchment paper. Seeing them as well, Sirius nearly walked past Lena to meet them, before saying, "Oh, you are welcome to sit with us. You don't have to explain anything if you don't want to."

"Oi, mate we were wondering where you ran off too!" James said looking up from the paper in his hands. He smiled at Lena when she approached the group, behind Sirius.

"I had to go back and get something, but then I saw some stupid first year knock himself into Lena. She looked like she needed help walking to the hospital wing, so I helped her." Sirius explained as he plopped down next to his best friend. Lena, shyly took a seat next to him, saying a hello to Remus when she saw him smile at her.

"We figured you decided to go snog some girl in the broom closet again!" Peter blurted out in a teasing tone.

Sirius shot Peter a look saying _I am going to kill you. _"I do believe no one asked you to speak Peter." He growled, dog-like, through gritted teeth.

"What? You do it _all _the time." The pudgy boy said, in means of defense. Lena looked down at her feet. Feeling a little weird at the thought of Sirius making out with girls _all the time _in the broom closet.

Sirius shot back clever remark about how he could get girls and Peter couldn't. This triggered another one of their Child-like fights. Lena felt extremely out of place as she listened, until Remus caught her attention.

"Pay no mind to them, How are you feeling?" He asked, almost sensing Lena's feelings.

"Oh, I'm alright. There is a rather large hole in my stomach, however. Madam Pomfrey said it would most likely scar, if anything." She replied after a moment, pointing at her stomach. The female seem to have made up her mind. If they were going to ask, Lena would just have to tell them all she knew. Starting with the ring and her powers.

"Lena-" Remus paused as he watched Lena reach into her pocket, and pull out a little ring. Suddenly everything seemed quiet. Her stomach became knotted. She sat the little object on the table before them.

"Eh… where to begin." Lena whispered to herself. The boys were watching her quietly. "I guess I should start by telling you, I honestly don't know much about myself. I don't remember anything from my childhood. I have no recollection of my parents or family. I don't know where I was born or where I grew up. All I know is this school. I spend my holidays and summers here. I really have nowhere else."

Peter looked from Lena, to James, then back to Lena. "I- I'm sorry. We never knew." James said after a moment. Lena brushed a few stands of hair out of her eyes. "It's ok, not many people do. I have to keep the fact that I, kinda, live here on the down low. Dumbledore's orders."

Taking a deep breath, Lena paused and began again. "Anyways, my first memory is of the summer before my first year… I woke up in St. Mungo's, Dumbledore at my bedside. I am still not sure why I was there, and Dumbledore merely told me I was in an accident." She sighed, obviously unhappy that Dumbledore doesn't tell her anything. "Not long after I recovered, we started school, and half way through the year, Dumbledore introduced me to this…" She pointed to the ring.

Remus took the little object into his hands and gazed at the etching on the inside. "I will sing for crescent moon?"

"Mm, Absolutely no idea what it means. Apparently that is a Kotani family heirloom. He said it belongs to me. I treasured that _damn _thing for a long time. Feeling like it would one day unlock old memories…"

"But it didn't." Sirius finished for Lena. She nodded. "No, Not at all."

"Instead it gave you… wings." She was not expecting this to come out of Remus' mouth. The other boys looked at him with alarmed looks. Remus shook his head, and then spoke again. "We saw you. We thought it was strange that you were leaving the castle so late, so we followed you. That's when we saw you and Dumbledore. We saw you grow wings and try to fly. The day after that, you found your feather in my transfiguration book."

"I knew it." Lena whispered. "I was just too scared, and wanted to believe the lie, but I could tell it was my feather."

"So when you put this ring on, you grow wings?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. You can only imagine it came as a surprise to me. It makes me sick every time I put the ring on. Anyways, Dumbledore later told me about a little known _group_ of witches and wizards who use to reside high in the mountains. These people follow a religion called _Eceil_."

Hoping she was making some sort of sense Lena paused for a moment. She looked over to Sirius, figuring he would be nodding off due to the 'history lesson' she was dealing out to them. However he was wide-awake, to her surprise. Lena continued. "The religion of Eceil started many ages ago, before Hogwarts was even thought of. The story goes; a group of four witches and wizards were born, possessing much greater powers than normal wizards. Many people thought them to be angels because of the large wings that grew on their backs. Among the four was, Adelena, Clovis, Demetria, and Eceil himself. Because most people were afraid of their wings, as well as their magic. The families cast them away at a young age … driving them out of society, and forced to live in the mountains."

Lena felt as though she was giving some sort of class presentation now. Suddenly nervous, she looked down at her feet. "The four met in the mountains, and supposedly built themselves a grand kingdom using their magic. Eceil took Adelena as his wife, and they were the ones who took the throne. Demetria and Adelena had many children; I suppose it was their way of making their palace larger. You see, No one was allowed to leave or come into the kingdom. Eceil thought it was safer this way."

"I'm assuming someone let an outsider in." Remus said lowly, as a few third year girls walked past giggling. Lena nodded, amazed with how quick Remus was at putting stuff together. "Yes, Demetria fell in love with a man from her birth-place. Without telling anyone, she smuggled him into their palace were she hid him for many years…" She trailed off. The boys figured she would pick up after another second, but when she didn't they became confused. Lena rubbed her head, almost like she had a headache.

"And…?" James asked after a moment.

"And… We aren't very sure what happened next. Dumbledore told me a few more bits of the story, and then he said that was all he knew." She sighed. Peter grumbled a little. "But, from what I have pieced together… I think the outsider went crazy, being around all of that magic. I think he wanted to possess it too. This outsider killed Demetria and then tried to kill Eceil. Some say he was successful, but I don't think so. I think the man failed, and Eceil lived. You see, I was told that among Demetria and Adelena's first few children, were seven extremely powerful girls. They possessed magic far beyond Eceil himself. Worried that they would try to take his kingdom, Eceil had most of their powers stripped, and placed in seven rings. They were only allowed to use these rings when protecting their master."

"So you are saying," Sirius reached over and plucked the tiny ring out of Remus' hand. "That this old ring _is _one of the rings from the story?"

"Apparently. It's what Dumbledore said. I am a descendant of one of the four founders of Eceil. That's why I have that, the maiden's ring." Lena finished, sat back, and sighed. That was everything she knew. She looked from Remus to Peter, and then James to Sirius. Lena felt strange, completely unsure _why _she had just spilled her guts to the most troublesome group of boys in Hogwarts. She was half expecting to see James and Sirius burst out laughing within any second.

"That's all I know. I don't know what happened generations later. I am not even sure what kind of power is in my ring. I haven't been able to unlock everything." Lena thought about Rosiel and Gracia. "Those people… I don't know if they are followers of Eceil. I need to talk to Dumbledore when he returns. I need to know. I think that girl, Gracia, is my sister! I want to know. I feel… if I finally get the answers I need from Dumbledore… I feel like I might remember why I am even here…" She trailed off.

The group sat in silence for a few moments longer. Taking everything in. Finally, Sirius sighed and got to his feet. "Come on." He said aloud, standing in front of the girl. A little confused, Lena's sapphire eyes met the boy's gray orbs. He extended his hand to her. After hesitating for a second, Lena took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Its dinner time, and I'm hungry!" A child-like grin appeared on his face. He turned to Remus and James who were already standing up and stretching.

"Wormy, you can stay here. I rather have Lena sitting near me." Sirius' grin turned devilish, obviously teasing the pudgy boy for the 'broom closet' comments earlier.

"No fair!!" Peter squealed, jumping to his feet to follow behind them. Lena giggled, as the two broke into their child-like fights once again.

* * *

**Yunalesca**: OHMYGOSH that was LONG! I didn't think I could write so much. I'm nervous about this chapter. I hope it will kinda shed a littttttle more light on Lena, without being too confusing. -Hides- I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews! It mean's so so so much to me! Thank you! I am already working on the next chapter! Hope you like!!


	6. Lie

**Maiden of Song**

**Chapter Six: Lie**

**

* * *

**

_Lacrimosa__  
I want to fearlessly love  
__In the blood-soaked world I was born in  
Rather than being forgiven, forgive and believe in me  
Count the number of lachrymose days  
On the sullied earth_

"Damn it! let me go back!!" She screamed out, stamping her feet like a child. "I know that damn _mongrel_ has it! Let me go and take it from her!" Her shrill voice only seemed to echo around the marble-white room.

"No Gracia." Came an older man's voice.

Gracia and Rosiel stood before a counsel of roughly twenty men and women. Rosiel stood to the side, his arms folded, and eyes closed. He remained calm while his partner continued to bustle about the room, demanding to get another chance to meet with Lena. "Why not! We did nothing wrong! We were doing as master wished!!" Gracia's voice broke out into the room yet again. Sighing, Rosiel finally opened his eyes.

"We have been listening to you say the same thing for the past two weeks, Gracia!"

"I have had enough of this! Must we continue to sit here?" A woman, among the counsel, groaned. A few other members seconded her statement.

"Yes you must! I want that ring! Give me another chance-"

"Gracia Kotani you had your chance!" A voice bellowed, making Gracia freeze. Among the center of the counsel stood an old man, dressed in white and gold robes. His wings, larger than everyone else's, were tucked against his back as he stepped forward. Immediately, both, Gracia and Rosiel dropped to one knee, bowing. The man soon waved them off. "Give it a little time, and I will send you two out again."

"Yes sir." They said in unison, Gracia a little reluctant. Hearing her hesitation, the old man walked to Gracia, and placed his hand on her head, patting it.

"I want the Maiden's Ring just as badly as you Gracia. Just give her a little more time." The man turned away, lightening his tone a little. "I want to see what that girl of mine can take."

The room remained silent. Many of the counsel members smiled as a way of agreeing. Only Rosiel spoke out. "You mean…?"

"Yes, I have a little... test for Lena. I am going to send Kida in to fulfill it." Before Gracia could cut in, the old man silenced her. "I am sending Kida, Gracia, because Lena slightly remembers you. It would be hazardous if I sent you." Reluctantly, Gracia nodded.

"That's perfect! Send in Kida!" A few members of the counsel cheered.

This angered the young man standing in the center of the room. His wings flapped. "You can't do that!" Rosiel yelled. The old man turned. Gracia stepped away from her partner, a look of disgust across her face. Rosiel immediately realized his mistake.

"Excuse me?" The old man growled in the younger male's face. "What cannot do?"

"N-Nothing… sir." His eyes lowered to the floor.

Satisfied, the old man stepped away, turning to the counsel. "_Tests_, to see how well she knows her powers!" He announced. Many cheered and laughed.

"The mongrel won't know anything!" A large man laughed.

"Exactly, my Lena will be so broken down, she will beg for the end." Eceil broke into a cruel laugh.

…

The air outside Hogwarts castle was cooler than usual; winter season was approaching. It wouldn't be long until the grounds were covered in thick sheets of snow. This excited many of the school's population; it meant holiday was coming.

Despite the cold, many students could still be found hanging around outside on their free time. By the lake, under a tree, is where the Marauders liked to spend their _outside time_. It was one of the more private areas on the grounds. Often, Lena was asked to join, and of course she would agree. Hanging out by the lake usually gave her time to work on homework, study, or even just relax. Today was a relaxing day. Sirius sat in his usual spot, against the tree. James and Remus not to far away from him. While Lena and Peter laid out in the grass.

Lena had to admit it was a bit _too_ cold for comfort, but she was, oddly enough, comfortable lying against the soft ground. She closed her sapphire eyes; slightly burying her face into the red and gold scarf Sirius let her borrow just moments ago. She would have had her own scarf, had she known the boys wanted to sit outside for a bit.

A silence lingered over the group, but it was more relaxing than awkward. "So, no word from Dumbledore yet, Lee?" Sirius asked after a moment. Lena opened her eyes, turned her head to look at the boy, and then sighed.

"Nothing yet. I know he is back, but he seems to be too busy… If anything I will get to talk to him during holiday." She sighed.

"Thats'a shame." Peter said, rolling over to prop his head on his hand. His eyes not leaving the ground as he stared at a moving bug. "I-I know its really bothering you. N-not kn-knowing everything." He slightly stuttered.

Lena shrugged. "I'm alright really. If Dumbledore is making me wait then I guess it's for a good reason." She lied. Sirius seemed to read through her lie, because he chuckled after she spoke. "Riighttttt." He choked.

"What's that for, Black?" Lena said, sitting up.

"Oh nothing, nothing, _Kotani_." He teased. "I was just realizing something."

"Oh you were, were you?" She giggled. "Anndd?"

"I think, what he is trying to get as is, you are an awful liar." James chuckled.

Lena's mouth dropped open as an act. "Ah! I am not lying good sirs!"

"Oh, _indeed_, you are." Sirius teased again.

Denying once more, Lena let out a laugh. "Really, I am fine." She got to her feet and started to brush some grass out of her hair. She walked to where her bags were laying and picked them up. "I think I am going to head up to the library to get some work done. It's a little cold out here." Lena said, as she started to remove Sirius' scarf from her neck.

"Nah, you just keep it for now. I don't feel like holding it." He said before she could remove it completely and hand I to him. Lena blushed a little as Sirius said this. She nodded and soon turned to head to the castle entrance.

"See ya later!"

…

"Stupid little Lena!"  
They held her wrists tightly, making it so she could hardly move. Lena had been dragged into the uncommonly used girls bathroom against her will. Once inside she felt someone rip Sirius' scarf from her neck and throw it. The floor of the girl's bathroom was flooded with water as usual. Drenching Lena's school robes. Lena tried everything to free herself from another girl's tight grip, but it was no use. Swearing loudly, Lena let her head fall in a defeated manner before the three girls holding her.

"Ann, this is _his _scarf! The little brat has his scarf!" She heard a high-pitched gurgle, as she watched a skinny blonde girl pick up Sirius' scarf. Suddenly Lena wished she never took it.

"What the does it matter if have it? There really is nothing between-" Lena was cut off when a hand made contact with her face.

"You are damn right there is nothing between you two!" Anna Heart yelled, drawing her hand back again. Judging from the slap, she was absolutely furious.

Anna was a pretty girl with an often jealous, and rather cruel, attitude. She and her group of friends sat next to Lena in many classes. If there is anything Lena learned from sitting near Anna, it was to _not _make it on her _shit list._

'_Fantastic Job Lena!'_

As Lena expected, the fact that she was now hanging around with Sirius Black was not falling will with a good amount of the school's female population. _'Honestly, how many girls has he met up with in that broom closet?!' _It was true, Lena often saw Anna and Sirius parading around together- most of the time heading toward the famous broom closet or other secluded areas. Seeing them often left Lena very upset and jealous, _although she tried hard to deny this fact to herself_.

"I mean really! He blew me off so he could hang out with _you _and his friends in Hogsmead the other day!" Anna wined with an angry tone. "And now this?" She threw the scarf so it hit Lena's face. "How _dare _you wear it!"

"Its not like you own him…" Lena muttered under her breath. Anna did not like this. She let her hand slap against Lena's face hard. She did not like this. It was unreal to her, being attacked because she had someone's scarf. Suddenly Lena hated the fact that she had made friends with the Marauders. She wished she had just kept to herself. She didn't need the extra trouble.

Anna's hand came down again. "Stupid bitch!" She breathed. Another Slap. "That'll…" _Slap. _"Teach…" _Slap. "_You!" Lena's lip was surely bleeding now. She began to wonder how long it would take for Anna to get all of her frustration out.

"_You_ of _all_ people?" Flipping her hair so her bangs weren't in her eyes, Anna stood breathlessly before Lena. "Stupid little Lena! For Christ-sake he doesn't even like you! Sirius thinks you're a _freak _Lena! He told me himself!"

Even if it was a lie, her words startled the raven-haired girl. She believed Anna. Lena's stomach turned as she pictured Sirius Black calling her a freak. Laughter broke out. Lena lifted her head to look at Anna. "H-he did?" She whispered. Everything seemed to slow down. Anna smiled as she motioned to her friend to let their captive go. Lena slumped onto the cold, wet, floor.

"Yes, he did." She paused. "The both of us have _loads_ of fun making fun of you. He says, the only reason he talks to you is because he feels bad for you!" Anna replied.

"You're lying!"

She drew her hand back again. "I am not! You're a freak! You have _no _friends! Do you _really _think Sirius would like you? No! Dumb bitch-" Before Anna's hand came down on Lena's face again, someone had entered the bathroom and yelled. "Hey!!"

Everyone froze. "What do you think you are doing?!" A read headed girl stood before them, her arms folded. Lena recognized her as Lily Evans; the smartest girl in her class- _the girl James Potter currently had a thing for._ Evans calmly walked into the center of the bathroom so she was face to face with Anna Heart. Lena was relieved to see Lily was _not _another "Sirius-fan-girl".

"Nothing." Anna grunted. She looked over her shoulder to her friends. "We are done here. _Lets go girls_." Making it a point to bump into Lily as they strode by, Anna and her friends exited the bathroom. Slamming the door as they left. Lily quickly made sure they were gone before she ran over to help Lena up.

"Come on now, there you go!" Lena felt dizzy as she stood in her wet robes. "Those girls," Lily muttered, in a disapproving tone. "I'm sorry. I wish I had come earlier to help." She said, clearly mentioning to Lena's busted lip.

"I-It's ok. Thanks so much Lily." She wiped a little blood from her bottom lip Lily smiled. "It's no problem." With her wand, she instantly dried Lena's clothes.

"Anna can be so cruel." She added, disapprovingly.

"Ha, tell me about it. I seem to have made her list of _people-to-torment._" Lena replied.

"Well then, we'll have to make sure nothing else happens!" Lily added with a wink. The redhead's emerald eyes had a 'motherly' look in them. They made Lena feel extremely comfortable talking with the girl. "Come on, lets get out of this bathroom." Lily said, as she made sure all if Lena's clothes were dry. "Oh. Yeah. Right." Lena stuttered as she realized what Lily said. Before following, Lena turned around and picked up the damp Gryffindor scarf.

…

"Another full moon tonight, boys!" Sirius cheered excitedly, as he got to his feet and stretched. Yawning, he overheard Remus grimly mutter under his breath, "Yes,_ exciting_…" Sensing a little bit of his friend's frustration, Sirius decided it would be best not to say anything smart back. Moony could get rather grumpy before a full moon.

"Well I am excited, I always like getting the chance to get out of the dorms for a bit." James replied to Sirius' comment. "That's right!" Sirius beamed and patted Prongs on the back. The boys all gathered their belongings and prepared to head back into the castle. Sirius and James chatted while Remus had his head in a book, like usual. However, Peter looked as though he had something to say. He shyly opened his mouth then closed it seemingly deciding otherwise. He repeated this multiple times. Remus noticed this. "Wormtail, is something wrong?"

"Oh ah…" He gulped. "I-I-I wanted to ask… Well, do y-you recon we should tell Lena sometime about… well…" Peter trailed off, turning slightly pink after saying Lena's name. Sirius looked to James then Remus, unsure if he should answer, because no one else was stepping up to the plate. Sighing a little, he spoke while picking up his school robes from the grass. "Why would we do that, Wormtail?"

"W-well, we already know everything about her… and… and… s-she trusts us with her secret." He gulped in some fresh air. "I can t-tell she is relieved to have someone to go to besides Dumbledore. So…So I figured, maybe we should tell her. A secret for a secret."

"I'm sure it was nice to get a little weight off her shoulders by talking," Remus said as he thought about his friend's proposition. He rubbed his chin and then spoke up after a moment. "Well, I am not against telling her, really, so long as you guys aren't." Remus assumed it was his decision to make anyways, and not anyone else's. However, he figured it would be most polite to make sure with everyone first.

"Fine with me. I think she is trustable." James replied as he stretched.

"I think its fine to tell Lee- ah what? Shiny!" There was a dramatic change in subject as something shiny caught hold of Sirius' childlike attention span. Remus rolled his eyes as his friend bent over and took the small object into his hand. It was Lena's ring. He sighed; this girl really had a knack for dropping this thing. "It's Lee's ring. Must've fell out of her pocket when she was snoozing in the grass. Someone will have to go give it to her."

It sounded like someone choked on the air. "OH!! I will!" Peter gasped hastily, making Remus jump. They watched Wormtail's face grow pink again, causing Sirius to smiled coldly. "Nah, Wormtail, I think I'll do it. I did find it, did I not?" Looking crushed, Peter sighed in defeat as Sirius turned to ask James for the Marauder's map.

"Oh, that was just _cold_ Padfoot." Remus whispered, as he became aware of the _crush_ Peter seemed to have on their female friend.

"Oh I know. I try my hardest- I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

…

The noise bouncing off the walls slipped into Lena's ears and raddled her brain. They stood there silently for a moment, almost confused or just overwhelmed by the bustling crowd of students. "Hey Lena." Lily breathed after a moment. Hearing her name, Lena tried to push away the headache that was starting to make its presence known in her head. "Y-Yeah?" She replied.

"If she continues to bother you, Anna I mean, I want you to say something, ok? To a professor, ok?" The redhead almost ordered. Lily was known for her 'go to a professor' lines. Whenever there was trouble, that was her bit of advise. Nevertheless, the fact that Lily Evans seemed to care about Lena's little _situation _made her feel grateful to hear the advice.

Lena smiled, causing her bottom lip to hurt. "Thanks Lily, I will."

"Good, because I'm sick of seeing Anna hurt people and get away with! Goodness I am surprised that girl didn't end up in Slytherin house." The girls laughed aloud as Lena said she 'couldn't agree more'.

The crowd finally thinned out. Lily took a deep breath and looked around the hall. "Well I was just on my way to see Professor Slughorn." She paused, giggling a little. "You know, before I heard you guys in the bathroom. You can join me if you like, but I think you ought to go to the hospital wing for that lip of yours." Lena cringed. The last thing she wanted was to show up, hurt again, and listen to Madam Pomfrey lecture her on how reckless she was. Although, Lena could not help but admire the motherly tone Lily had yet again.

"Thank you for the offer, Lily, you really are too kind. I should probably see Madam Pomfrey." She pointed at her lip, trying hard to keep her lie masked. "Better get this lip fixed up."

Lily smiled. "Ok! Well, I'll see you around!" Lena smiled back and waved as she watched Lily Evans trot off towards her favorite Professor's office. Once out of site, she lowered her hand. Lena had no intention of seeing Madam Pomfrey. No, she figured she would just ask Remus to fix her lip later. He was extremely smart with that stuff. Right now her head was pounding, Lena needed to find a quite place to sit, preferably one where no other 'Sirius-fan-girl' could find her.

Again wiping blood from her lip, Lena began to walk down the hall in search of an empty classroom. It took her a bit, but soon enough she found one, walked in, and slumped to the floor. "Why did all of that just happen?" Lena groaned, falling back to stare up at the dusty ceiling.

She laid there motionless for what felt like hours. Her side injury was beginning to ache. Lena thought about Gracia and Rosiel, trying with all her might to remember who they were to her, if they were important to her. She needed anything to get her mind off of what just happened with Anna. Nothing, she could think of nothing. There was only one thing on her mind at the moment. Growing annoyed, Lena sat up and threw whatever she was holding across the room. Fighting the urge to scream, she caught a glimpse of Sirius' scarf as it hit the ground.

Lean buried her head in her hand. "You're such a freak." She sniffed, thinking of Anna's words. The thought of Sirius calling her a freak, loser, and any other name in the book consumed her mind. She thought about all the times she would say "hi" to him in the halls while he was with Anna. He seemed friendly then, but did he really call her names as she walked away? _"She's mental! Really, she makes up all kinds of weird stories-" _Lena did not want to think of the things he possibly talks about. Falling back again, tears stared to well up in the girl's blue eyes.

…

The dot that read 'Lena Kotani' remained motionless on the parchment of the Marauder's map. Sirius eyed it, noticing she was somewhere on the fourth floor. "Ah, I thought she said she was going the library." Groaning a little, he sighed as he placed the enchanted parchment into his pocket. He would not have minded the climb, had the hallways not been so crowded. As he walked he could hear excited babble, something good must have been going down _somewhere, _but Black didn't have the time to look right now. Making a mental note to check later, Sirius started to climb the stairs, bumping into first and second year's along the way.

"Come on! Come on! Move it now!" He bellowed trying to make a path for himself to walk.

"Sirius!" Someone's voice grabbed his attention. For a second he thought it was Lena, but he changed this thought as soon as the girl yelled "Darling!"

"Oh god- Not now." He grumbled through gritted teeth. As soon as Sirius reached the landing, a set of arms flung themselves around him. Anna Heart clung as a little squeal escaped her lips. He _did not _have time for this. As pretty as Anna was, she tended to be, fiercely, annoying when she didn't get her way. Whenever he said; he'd rather hang out with his friends instead of being stuck inside the broom closet, she would get angry, pout, and occasionally throw spells at him. It was becoming a hassle being in a relationship with her, and nine times out of ten Sirius would try his best to avoid her. A break up would probably not be too far in the future.

"Hey Ann, umm, mind letting go of me?" He asked patting her back.

Thankfully she did. "Did you hear, baby? There is a transfer student!" She said excitedly. That must have been what all the fuss was about. "Apparently she's from Beauxbatons, isn't it exciting?"

"Y-yeah, exciting. Listen Anna, there is something I have to go do right now-"

"Surly it can wait! Come on, let's go meet the girl!" Anna demanded, tugging Sirius' arm.

"I can't." He said escaping Anna's grasp. This did not please the blonde. "Lena dropped something important while we were outside. She needs it, so I have to go give it to her." This _really _did not please Anna. In fact, Sirius swore he could see steam coming from her ears.

"Lena this! Lena that! You know what I am getting SICK and tired of hearing that _freak's_ name! Besides, she is probably crying in some bathroom somewhere, dumb bitch- oh." She did not intend for Sirius to hear the last thing she said. Instantly covering her mouth, Anna looked innocently at her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"And why do you say that?" He asked in a menacing tone. Sirius was well aware what Anna did to girls she was not fond of.

"N-Nothing Hun! Don't worry about it! Lets go meet-" Sirius backed away as Anna's hand reached for his arm again. She watched, as he turned and started to walk toward another flight of stairs. Rage consumed her, reaching her breaking point Anna yelled. "Sirius Black! If you walk up those stairs… I swear, its over!"

Stopping suddenly, Sirius turned and stepped down a step. Anna smiled. She _always_ got her way. No one could deny her! She was too pretty to be-

"Ok. Anna." Sirius' lips curled into a smile. "It's over." With that he turned and raced up the steps.

…

She tried everything to stop sobbing as Lena heard someone open the door to the classroom. Startled, she shot into an upright position. "W-Who's there?" She called out. Unable to see straight because of blurred vision from her tears. The silver line that startled her soon disappeared as a tall figure closed the door.

"Lee, its me." She recoiled hearing Sirius' voice. How the hell did he find her? He was the very _last _person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey, are you ok?" He came into sight. Worry seemed to fill his grey eyes as he looked at the cut on her lip. Kneeling down in front of her, Lena froze as Sirius reached his hand out to brush hair out of her face, and tears off her cheek. Their eyes met. Butterflies tickled her tummy as Sirius made sure all her tears were gone.

"I-I'm ok." Lena whispered. "Just-"

"I know what Anna did, Lena. She told me." His tone was laced with angry.

"I'm sorry…" Lena whispered after a moment.

Taken by surprise, Sirius eyed Lena. "Why are you sorry Lee?"

"She got mad because I had your scarf."

"Ah, she is ridiculous. Let me see your lip." Sirius ordered, and Lena tilted her head back a little. "Remus can fix that for ya, I'm sure of it." He said after a moment. Lena watched him, as he made sure she was ok. Perhaps, Anna lied to her after all. Jet-black hair covered his face as he looked down to reach into his pocket. "Got something for ya." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Wha-" Instantly Lena left her pockets, noticing her ring was missing. "Where did you?"

"It was in the grass. You probably should like of putting it somewhere other than your pocket." He laughed. His big smile brought a smile to Lena's face.

Sirius took to his feet, giving her his hand to help her up. Shyly, Lena took his hand, and he guided her to her feet. Not yet letting go of her hand, the two stood in an awkward silence face to face. Lena was glad the room was dark, praying he couldn't see her beat red face. "T-Thank you… Sirius." His eyes stared straight into hers as his lips curled into a smile. For a second Lena wasn't sure what was going to happen, but the butterflies were again fluttering around in her stomach.

Sirius was the one to break the gaze. "It's no problem Lee… Just makin' sure you were ok." He turned abruptly, and for a second she swore his face was red too.

"Did you hear this is a new transfer student?" He cleared his throat. "Maybe that's what Dumbledore was doing while he was away. Maybe now you can talk to him!"

"No, I didn't hear. I wonder what year she is or house?" Lena mused.

"Apparently she is from Beauxbatons."

"Ohh, so she is a pretty girl?" Lena teased.

"One can only hope. Shall you accompany me while we go met her?" Sirius asked, holding out his arm for Lena to take. Lena giggled, stepping next to Sirius and letting her arm link with his. "I think I just might, Sir Black." Laughing the two strode out of the empty classroom arm in arm. They decided to follow a few other students as they walked to meet the new girl. Forgetting all about the lies Anna told her, Lena smiled brightly as she looked at the handsome boy walking next to her. Thankful he was her friend.

* * *

**Yunalesca: **Sorry for the long wait!! I have been very busy recently, but here I am now with another well sized chapter for you all!! I was having problem's with this chapter so much that I erased it three times and re-wrote it. I still don't know if I am fond of it! Anyways I have some good ideas for later chapters, sooo I promise to put out more chapters quick! Again thank you everyone for all of your reviews! I am very, very, verrry glad that you all like my story! Ok. Well Going to go write more!  
Lyrics at the top: _Lacrimosa _by Kalafina.


End file.
